1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a structure for fastening detachably the handle and the working part of the hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional hand tools, such as rake, spade, hoe, etc., comprise a handle, and a working part which is fastened undetachably with the handle. As a result, when the handle or working part of the hand tool is damaged, the hand tool is discarded in its entirety, thereby resulting in a waste of material resource as well as an increase in garbage. In addition, the conventional hand tools take up a relatively large storage space.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a structure for fastening detachably the handle and the working part of a hand tool.
It is another objective of, the present invention to provide a hand tool with a handle which can be interchangeably fastened with various working parts.
The foregoing objectives of the present invention are achieved by a structure comprising a handle, a fastening device, and a working part. The handle and the working part are provided at one end thereof with a fastening means by which the handle and the working part are fastened detachably in conjunction with the fastening device.
The foregoing objectives, features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.